Rosas
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque ella lo esperó, pero nunca volvió con las rosas que deseaba.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, esta chica no quiere soltarme. Sapphire ;-; no me toques los ovarios.

Regalo para Mary, porque me animaste a escribir esto (otra vez) cuando no quería hacer sufrir a Sapp porque todos lo tomarían en mi contra (igual nunca me va a agradar esta chica). Espero te guste.

**Advertencias: **Ishishipping y ligero Newmangarivalshipping.

* * *

—¡Hoy va a ser un gran día!

El grito de Sapphire se escuchó por toda su desordenada habitación llena de peluches de diferentes tamaños y sus cosas de kendo. Corrió con prisa hasta su tocador y se arregló el cabello marrón hasta que estuvo acomodado en su usual peinado con pañuelo rojo.

Le sonrió al espejo mostrando sus dos colmillos bien afilados y saltó hasta tomar su bolso junto a la correa de Toro.

—Toro, ven aquí— llamó nada más salir de su casa, chifló unos segundos después llena de impaciencia por salir. Algo le decía que algo bueno le ocurriría ese día y quería apurarse a conseguirlo. Cuando su pastor alemán brincoteó a su alrededor una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios. — Buen chico, vamos.

Salió a correr siendo seguida de cerca por su entusiasmado amigo que para ese momento ya estaba con la lengua de fuera y su velocidad al máximo.

No demoraron demasiado en llegar al parque más cercano para mascotas del barrio evadiendo con gracia a las enormes olas de coches, y mientras la chica se dejaba caer en una banca sintiendo los calambres en sus piernas Toro se estiraba esperando que le lanzaran la pelota.

—Nana, Coco. Por aquí.

La chica se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquella voz, su expresión se ensombreció y la pelota que estaba por arrojar solo dio dos botes antes de ser atrapada por su perro. La idea de tener un gran día se había ido a la mierda.

Un doberman de estilizada figura y un pequeño pomeraina corrieron cerca de con ella y se estremeció, porque ella conocía a esas mascotas. Cuando levantó la mirada fue demasiado tarde, frente a ella se encontraba la pareja que menos quería ver en el mundo.

El chico de pelo negro fue el primero en verla, sus ojos rojos se abrieron por un segundo y después del cual volteó con su acompañante.

—Steven, es mejor irnos de aquí. — habló Ruby colocando una de sus manos en el pecho del susodicho, los ojos azules se dirigieron en la dirección en la que antes miraba y asintió.

—Coco, ven aquí. —la perrita respondió al llamado de forma casi automática mientras que Nana olfateó un poco alrededor de la chica que para ese momento se encontraba con el frio recorriendo su cuerpo. —Nana, tú también.

¿Por qué tenía que volver? Por lo que sabía tenía seis meses que se había fugado de casa porque había descubierto su verdadera orientación sexual.

Ruby era gay.

Y el noviazgo que habían mantenido hasta ese momento se había acabado cuando Norman le comunicó que su hijo había escapado con su tutor. Había esperado que aquello fuera mentira, aun cuando la madre del chico lloraba por teléfono esperando que alguien supiera algo de su hijo, lo esperó infinidad de veces sentada en la puerta de su casa o junto al teléfono.

Esperándolo, esperando porque un día llegara con un ramo de rosas –porque le gustaban esas cosas cursis, aunque no lo admitiría nunca- y que le dijera que la amaba a ella en lugar de aquel chico ocho años más grande.

Porque ella lo amaba más que a nadie y estaba segura que nunca volvería a repetir que tenían un record en quererse porque aquel sentimiento que el chico de ojos carmesí le tenía no era amor. No la había amado ni la mitad de lo que ella lo hacía.

—Se supone que soy una persona inteligente, pero aun no logro entender porque me rompiste el corazón. —murmuró empezando a temblar, dejando que las lágrimas que por tantos meses habían sido su compañía volvieran a brotar de sus ojos.

Aun recordaba su primer beso, había sido especial bajo el cobijo de la pálida luna mientras Ruby escapaba por su ventana para no ser descubiertos. Había reído como tonta acariciando sus labios debido al cosquilleo que sentía.

Pero ahora aquello no tenía importancia alguna. Ella no existía más en la vida de Ruby, aunque pasaron los días y lo meses, incluso los años; para aquel chico sus sentimientos no valían nada.

Steven ahora estaba con él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque siempre había visto en sus ojos azules el amor y la devoción que tenia para Ruby.

—Aquí estas. —una tierna voz habló mientras sentía como su barbilla era tomada con gentileza, sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras unos cálidos dedos las limpiaban. —¿Lo viste verdad?

Sapphire se mordió el labio no siendo capaz de confrontar la mirada de Wally, porque le dolía ver el amor en sus orbes cuando ella aun se sentía tan rota por dentro.

—Él me dijo que aquí estarías, —sonrió gentilmente mientras se sentaba a su lado. — Te quería Sapp, pero no puedes mandar al corazón cuando tu alma gemela llega. Esa es la razón por la cual mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

La chica de ojos azules se abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, sintiendo entre sus brazos como la herida que por tantos meses había permanecido empezaba a ceder ante el poder calmante del palpitar de su corazón.

A lo lejos, unos ojos rojos observaban la escena mientras sonreía al cielo; porque sabía que no tenía perdón para el daño que le había hecho a la chica, pero no quería perder a la persona más importante para él.

—¿Es hora de irnos? —Steven extendió la mano para tomar la otra más pequeña, dejando que Ruby la aferrara con fuerza.

—Sí, ¿por qué tu manga está sucia? —preguntó curioso.

—No le des importancia. — murmuró el mayor para después depositar un beso rápido en los labios de su amante.

Toro corrió con su dueña con una rosa en el hocico, Sapphire la tomó después de que Wally la liberó del abrazo.

_Perdóname, pero te prometo que lo amaré por siempre. _

_S.S._

—Más te vale.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
